A Midsummer Night's Heartbreak
by heartbrokenhappiness
Summary: What if Gabriella hadn't come back and sang 'Everyday' at the country club with Troy? How would he get her forgiveness? Troyella, Oneshot.


**This is a oneshot I wrote two or three weeks ago, but was too lazy to post.**

**In case you haven't noticed, uploading things isn't one of my fave things to do. But I do like writing them, and looooooooooooooooove your comments!! winkwink**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Taylor McKessie and Chad Danforth jumped out of Troy Bolton's truck, (which they had 'borrowed' from the Lava Springs Country Club) and frantically knocked on Gabriella Montez's front door.

Her mother, Ana Montez, answered. "Hi Taylor, Chad. I thought the talent show was tonight?"

Chad replied hurridly, "Where's Gaby? We need to see her, now."

Ana looked a bit confused, but answered, "She's upstairs, in her room, you can go and see her now."

"Thank you!" Taylor called back as she and Chad rushed upstairs.

"Gabriella! Get in the car, now!" Chad yelled the second he and Taylor burst through her door.

"What? Why? NO!!" Gabriella was very confused, but she knew where this was heading. "NO!! I am NOT going back there!" then she added, a bit quieter, "let Troy sing with his _girlfriend_."

Taylor rolled her eyes and held out a necklace with a 'T' hang from it, towards Gabriella.

"Well, to make that happen, then Get. In. The. Car."

"Where'd you get that?" was all Gabriella replied, softly.

"From Troy's locker, if you must know. Gaby, please. He's changed, in a good way. Please come with us, Gabriella."

"Gabriella! Who's being the arrogant, stuck-up jerk now? He apologized, broke all ties with Sharpay. What more do you want? We have to get going, NOW." Chad blurted out, very, very frustrated with Gabriella at the moment.

"He hurt me. And this time, I think he screwed it up for good." Gabriella replied very softly.

"Gaby! The first time we," Taylor pointed to herself and Chad, "screwed it up. Give the guy another chance."

Gabriella looked from Taylor to Chad, and back again. In all truth, she wanted to be able to go back, sing a song with Troy, and forget it all. But...she couldn't.

If he had explained to her what was going on with the scholarship and all in the very beginning, then...If he had told her that he wouldn't be able to make all their dates for a week or two...So many 'ifs.'

"I'm sorry, guy. I just...can't. There are too many ifs."

Taylor and Chad looked pointedly at each other, wondering what to do.

Chad started slowly, though they both knew that Gabriella wouldn't budge. "Gabs, please. If you don't come with us, then Troy will end up very embarrassed on that stage."

"Let him. I've been embarrassed for his sake before, let him be for mine."

Taylor and Chad just turned around and trudged down the stairs, much slower than they had come up.

Gabriella just sighed, her eyes full of tears, and turned back to her book.

Chad and Taylor reached the door, but Ana stopped them.

"Where's Gabriella? You came to take her back to Lava Springs, didn't you?"

"She won't come," Taylor responded sadly, then her and Chad walked out the door. "Chad, call Ryan. Hopefully they still have time to butcher 'You Are The Music In Me,' or he and Sharpay can do the funky voodoo song. Without the tiki warrior outfit."

Almost as if on cue, Chad's phone rang, Ryan calling. "Chad! Where the heck are you guys? Fulton just called Troy on stage!!" Ryan yelled into the phone so loudly that Taylor could hear on the other end. Both her and Chad paled.

"Ryan, she's not coming. We're just pulling out of her driveway," Chad replied into the phone, sounding very forelorn.

"Oh, God. Um...TROY! GET YOUR BUTT OFF THE STAGE!!" Ryan yelled out towards Troy, but Chad and Taylor could still hear him.

"Ryan, embarrassing him even further is not gonna help...Uh...Oh! Get...Kelsi? To sing with him?" Chad answered, even though Ryan wasn't listening.

"Chad!" Taylor hissed, "Kelsi's onstage, playing the piano!"

"Oh."

Ryan had calmed down a bit on the other end, Troy was now backstage again, and Fulton was trying to explain what was going on--even though he didn't know himself--to a very confused crowd.

"Guys, what's going on? Sharpay has no clue what we're supposed to be singing, you just yanked me offstage, Taylor and Chad aren't here..." Troy was extremely confused.

Ryan sighed and put the phone on speaker.

"Hey, man," Chad glumly greeted Troy.

"Chad? Where are you?" Troy was still confused, and Kelsi was now backstage, as down as everyone else. Sharpay was, thankfully, now belding out a solo onstage.

"We're driving back to the club...From Gabriella's house...Without her," Chad replied, then grunted in pain as Taylor elbowed him in the gut for mentioning Gabriella's name.

Troy's facial expression went from confused, to heartbroken and hurt at the mention of Gabriella. "Oh," was all he replied, softly.

"We're sorry, Troy. We tried, honestly. She was supposed to come back and sing with you. But...Well, she was busy." Taylor put in, not wanting to hurt him more.

"Yeah right, she was busy. Busy reading a book!! Troy, you're better off without her. Go hook up with a random girl tonight, you'll forget all about Gaby." Chad proclaimed to Troy.

"Chad Danforth! How can you be so dang stupid at SUCH the wrong time!!" Taylor screamed at him, then everyone on the other end heard a screech of tires, as Taylor elbowed Chad again, but harder this time, causing the truck to partially swerve off the road.

"Well..." Troy started, but then just hung his head and walked off, towards the pool.

Taylor hung up the phone before Chad could say anything else idiotic, and everyone backstage just stood in an uncomfortable silence.

Sharpay bounced off the stage, holding the Star Dazzle award, and handed it straight to Ryan.

"Here, Ryan. You deserve it."

Now everyone's mouth in the room dropped open in shock, including Ryan's.

"Me?" he squeaked out, "I didn't do anything!"

"Not on stage, but you choreographed the entire number that the Wildcats didn't get to do."

Everyone in the room applauded, the situation with Troy and Gabriella momentarily forgotten.

Until Chad and Taylor burst into the dressing rooms, Chad still grunting in pain from Taylor's jabs.

"Where's Troy? Is he taking it badly?" Taylor asked, her voice full of worry, and automatically changing the mood in the room back to disappointment.

"I think he's by the pool," Ryan stated.

"You think he wants to talk to someone?"

"No. We should leave him alone for a while. He took it pretty hard."

They all settled back into that awkward silence.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gabriella was still reading on her bed. The book was about a couple...They were happy at first...He screwed it up...She left...He apologized...And, she forgave him. Happily ever after.

_Not helping! God, is there anything at all that will keep my mind away from Troy?_ Gabriella thought, frustrated and aching inside.

She turned on the TV, and the movie that was on...followed the same plot.

_Dang it!_

"Knock, knock. Can I come in?" her mother asked, knocking at the half-open door.

"Hey, Mom," Gabriella replied, her face tear-stained.

"Why didn't you go with Taylor and Chad, baby? Just because you don't work there anymore doesn't mean you can't go and support your friends."

"Mom, they wanted me to go back and sing! With Troy! What am I supposed to do, lose all dignity? He was ignoring me! He was being an hour late for out dates, or missing them altogether! No warning beforehand or anything! I'm expected to go back and forget it all?? Forget seeing his arms wrapped around Sharpay, him flirting with her?" Gabriella poured her heart out to her mother, sobbing.

"Did he apologize?"

"To them. He hasn't spoken to me yet. And I plan to keep it that way," Gabriella tried to say this firmly, but her voice was wobbly.

"Talk to him tomorrow, honey. Call him, or better yet, go over to his house. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if you wake up and find him on your balcony."

"If he did that, then I'd call the police and press charges on him for trespassing," by now Gabriella had dried her face, and was trying very hard not to break down again.

"Gaby, you two have a great thing. Don't ruin it over this."

"No, we don't 'have' a great thing. He's basketball captain and I'm Freaky Math Girl, He's..." Gabriella started to ramble on when her mother got up and left the room.

Gabriella was really upset about this, so much that she was making a mental list on why she and Troy should never have been together in the first place.

* * *

Troy sat by the pool, trailing his fingers along in the water. He didn't want to admit it, but he was blinking back tears.

_I really screwed it up. Why would she ever take me back, even in 20 years? _He thought.

_I bet when I walk into East High in September, Evans'll be sticking his tongue down her throat. Dang it. Dang it, dang it, dang it._

"Hey Troy," Ryan sat down beside him.

"Hey," Troy replied, distantly.

"We're all going to the dining room, to grab a bite of Zeke's pastries. Wanna come?"

"No."

"Troy, she'll come around. Go over to her place tomorrow and apologize personally."

"How would you know that would work?" Troy snapped back.

"Man, it's just a suggestion. But how do you think she felt all week? I mean, she really thought something was going on between you and my sister."

_How could she think that? I would never, ever..._Troy thought.

"I know how she felt," Troy snapped again, the comment directed personally at Ryan, wanting him to get the picture.

"Oh," was all Ryan squeaked in reply, then got up and quietly left, hoping that Troy wouldn't beat him to a pulp. _Nothing was going on..._He thought as he turned back to the gang.

Half and hour later, Troy finally got up, and went to the dining room.

"Hey, Chad!" Troy called from across the room.

"Hey, man."

"What time is it?"

"Uh...10:17."

"Can I have my car keys back? They're not in my locker."

"Here, dude," Chad tossed him the keys. "Where are you..." Chad started again, but Troy was gone.

* * *

Gabriella was still on her bed at 10:33 PM, just laying there, but not asleep.

She heard a tap on her balcony window, and looked up to see Troy standing there, still wearing his white suit from the talent show.

Gabriella sent him a death glare, then turned her eyes back to the ceiling. Troy just tapped on the window again.

Gabriella gave a very obvious, overexaggerated sigh, and (appearing) to be recluctant, got up and opened the door.

"What do you want?"

Troy stared at her for a second, not paying any mind to her rude comment, just taking in her beauty.

A minute later, he snapped out of it. "I'm here to apologize."

Gabriella sighed. She figured she'd at least her him out. She'd also get a chance to stare into those eyes that were so blue it almost scared her. "Shoot."

"Ella, I'm so sorry. I got carried away to the millionth power, I don't know what got into me. Actually, I do. I got crazily infatuated with the Redhawks, the job, the cash, and everything else. But's I would so much rather be infatuated with you. I'm so sorry for hurting you and everyone else. I please, please believe me when I say that there never was, and never will be anything going on with me and Sharpay. Sure, she wanted there to be, but there wasn't. I swear. When I flirted with her, I was caught up in the moment and honestly didn't even realize what I was doing. I meant nothing, absolutely nothing at all. When I agreed to sing with her, it was one hundered and ten percent out of pressure from the looks I was getting from her parents. I truly didn't want to. Gabriella, please forgive me. The night for me so far hasn't been a Midsummer Night's Talent Show, but more of a Midsummer Night's heartbreak."

Gabriella looked at him closely for a minute, and was thinking. _Heartless dignity or Troy...Trooy...Is that even a question?_

She didn't say anything, she just wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly on the lips.

When she pulled away, she said simply, "You're forgiven. My night was the same."

"...Really?"

Gabriella nodded her head and kissed him again, this one lasting longer.

* * *

**So? Like it, dislike it? Love it, hate it?**

**Sorry about making Chad blurt out that think about 'hooking up with random girls,' I just had to make him say something stupid, LOL.**

**Review, pwetty pwease?**


End file.
